


The Fight

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my song fics based around Eli Young Band songs.  This one is from Nate's point of view. I wish I had a better summary than this. Please read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**So, this was not how you planned it**

**And no, oh you don’t understand it**

**Why is it so misleading**

**When all you really wanted became so defeating**

**And time, well it only got harder**

**You thought you had one, but it was another**

**Then you believe in a breakthrough**

**But it took you by surprise when you came out a fool**

 

            Nate had spent his entire adult life (after leaving seminary school) working for IYS as an insurance investigator.  It was all he really knew how to do.  His long term plans always included his job there.  When Sam was born, his life was perfect.  He couldn’t understand why it all fell apart.  Why did IYS refuse to pay for Sam’s treatment?  Why would they turn their backs on his years of loyal service?  Why did his marriage fall apart soon after? Why did Sam have to get sick in the first place? None of this fit in with his plans. It was like life had decided to pull him one way and then suddenly rip him back the other way.  He thought he had everything worked out perfectly, but nothing worked out the way he wanted.

 

**You’ve got to fail a thousand times before you see it through**

**You’ve got to spend your last dime before you ever make a million**

**You’ve got to know what brought you here**

**And you’ve got to lose to persevere**

**But it’s the way the sun will rise through the darkest night**

**Yeah, it’s always been worth the fight**

 

            Nate had fallen so far after his son’s death that not even the bottle could help him. He felt like everything he had ever done failed. When Dubenich came to him with the job and the team, he was so down that he was willing to do almost anything for a win.

 

He had used cons before but never for the purpose of actually stealing something.  It was different, but it wasn’t supposed to feel good.  He had chased the best of the best over the years and now he’s working with them… it was so odd that he couldn’t believe it was happening.  He had made a fortune looking for stolen artwork, a fortune that he gave up trying to save his only child… he never thought that one job as a black king would make him more money than he had ever had in his accounts at once (or even over the years).

 

He knew the path that had led him to this point, but never in a million years would he have thought it would work out like that.  He had lost his family and his fortune (no matter how small it was), but maybe that was all changing... maybe losing his life meant he would gain a new one in the end.

 

**Hope, it can make you courageous**

**It started out small but now it’s contagious**

**Strength, it’s an honor you earn**

**When you look back and see all the lessons you learned**

            After he and Maggie divorced, he lost all hope.  Driven to the bottle, he couldn’t even find hope there.  They say that alcohol is liquid courage, but nothing can give more bravery than working for the safety of the person you love. Nate thought he had found and lost that in Maggie, but the day he started working with Sophie, it was like he had found new strength. His life was starting to come back together despite the alcohol. Sophie helped him find that tiny spark of hope again.

**You’ve got to fail a thousand times before you see it through**

**You’ve got to spend your last dime before you ever make a million**

**You’ve got to know what brought you here**

**And you’ve got to lose to persevere**

**But it’s the way the sun will rise through the darkest night**

**Yeah, it’s always been worth the fight**

            Sam’s death was the darkest days of Nate’s life. He lost everything in one fell swoop… family, money, home, life.  He never thought he could get any of it back, but now that was changing….

**You’ve got to fail a thousand times before you see it through**

**You’ve got to spend your last dime before you ever make a million**

**You’ve got to know what brought you here**

**And you’ve got to lose to persevere**

**But it’s the way the sun will rise through the darkest night**

**Yeah, it’s always been worth the fight**

            Eliot, Hardison, Sophie, Parker (hitter, hacker, grifter, thief) were becoming his new family.  He had made more money in one job than he would ever need (and despite what Hardison thought, he did not give all of it away… just about a third of it). His home became whatever office the team had taken over, whether it be Los Angeles, Boston, or Portland. His life was becoming renewed despite his best efforts to remain in the dark.  That little spark of hope, of life, had survived and maybe that was all that mattered.

**Yeah, it’s always been worth the fight**


End file.
